


Hands

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fisting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: Kinktober 2020Prompt: FistingThe many, many ways that John Wick uses his hands.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hands

How many people had he killed with his hands?

Hundreds. 

More with guns, with knives and random implements that happened to be available when he needed them. But he had broken his share of necks, had choked the life out of more than one target and attackers.

For decades, his hands had only been used for violent acts and menial tasks. But then came Helen. 

Like a storm without a warning, she had crashed into him in all the right ways.

And suddenly, he was using his hand to hold hers. To brush the hair from her face. To open car doors and make her coffee. To bring her to the brink of pleasure again and again and again.

So, when Helen had said “I want you to fuck me with your hand.” he hadn’t give in much thought. It wasn’t an unusual request. She loved riding his fingers while his tongue teased at her clit. He had started to crawl down between her legs when she had stopped him to clarify, “Your whole hand, John.”

He had revealed his innocence by blinking confusingly and stating, “That’s possible?”

And, as always, she was patient. Calm and adoring as she explained that, no, it wasn’t like a punch to the vagina. And yes, it was safe. But, like anything else, it required practice and communication. And a porno to help explain the logisitics. 

And they had started slow.

In the thoroughs of orgasm, he would add an extra finger as she came all over him. First, averaging three before pushing to four when she was highly aroused. Everytime that he would stretch her, Helen would groan and moan, never complaining about the pain. And John never pushed further than she said she was ready for.

But he loved the way she squeezed his fingers tight, lifting her hips as she desperately tried to take him past the knuckles. 

Which was where he was now, a month later. Four fingers in and three knuckles deep inside of his wife’s sweet cunt as she thrashed around the mattress from the lastest orgasm he had given her. He nipped at her thigh, still gently thrusting his fingers in and out as he stretched her.

“Fuck…” She cries out. “John, more!”

He pushes his fingers in deeper but she shakes her head. “No, the rest, John.”

“Are you… are you sure?”

“Please!” She moans, grinding down on his fingers. “I can take it. Please, John!” Her begs turn incoherent as he lowers his mouth, again, to her clit. 

She is soaked already but it may not be enough. He gives her little room as she begins to come down from her orgasm, licking and sucking her down once again as he pulls his fingers out enough that he can bend his thumb in. Slowly, he works his fingers and just the tip of his thumb into her.

Helen wraps her hand into his hair and continues to roll her hips against his face and hand.

“Come on, baby.” She moans, trying to push down against him, “I can take it. Fuck me with your hand. Please, baby.”

And he cannot deny her anything.

He pushes farther, to the knuckle of his thumb, where his hand widens. 

And Helen whimpers, still undulating against him. Her pleas are nonsensical but he can understand her meaning. She wants more.

“So needy for me, huh, baby?” He murmurs, sparing a glance up at her. Her head is thrown back, her eyes closed even as her lips whisper frantically to him. “Do you think you can take me all? Are you sure?”

She whines, “yes, John, yes. Need you so bad. So close.”

He presses a kiss to her clit and slowly pushes the wide part of his hand through her opening. Her breath stutters as he does but then he slips in, the last few inches so easy in comparison. And suddenly, he is inside of her.

Helen shrieks as his fingers curl, making a fist, and he begins an assault on her clit with renewed vigor. He pushes his arm in and out, his fist dragging along her G-spot. 

Helen writhes beneath his touch and he suddenly understands why she wanted this. His hand inside her most intimate part, touching her most intimate places.

Hard already, he nearly exploded from the sounds she makes as he fucks her with his hand.

“You’re taking me so well.” He praises, nuzzling his face against her clit. “So good, baby. Can you cum for me?”

He roughly grinds against her from the inside and Helen screams out, thrashing around as she convulses around him.

Killing is all well and good, but there are a thousand things John would rather be doing with his hands. 


End file.
